Stolen Artwork
by Peach Chopsticks
Summary: What would happen had Dark not stolen the painting, Euphelia's Nightscape, that would've made Satoshi promise never to touch Daisuke?(SatXDai along with future SatXDark and DarkXKrad) Rated R for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**-**Authors Random**-**

Peach Chopsticks here with a DNAngel fan fiction!

This fic is based strongly about Daisuke and Satoshi's relationship, as well as adding more of a twist with Dark and Satoshi as well as Dark and Krad in later chapters.

Please, keep in mind that while this is my first fan fiction, I am not new to writing stories and that reviews will be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism and maybe even the odd praise is what keeps me going! -

And on that note, **enjoy!**

**-**Prologue**-**

The night was cool and fresh as Dark took to the sky, black wings camouflaged against the blue-tinged black of the sky. He was early for his debut, even though he had taken the time to look his best for his performance, or Daisuke's mother did more accurately. Of course, it wasn't often that he was seen anyways, being the phantom thief that he was, so he didn't see why such a fuss should be made over how he dressed. This night was hardly different from any other night though that Dark was in control; but there was a difference.

Tonight he was stealing the painting named "Euphelia's Nightscape," though it wasn't exactly for himself, but more so for his other half, Daisuke. As could be heard from a previous discussion between Dark and the Commander, Satoshi, this painting would represent Daisuke in a matter of speaking. Steal this, and the Phantom thief has Satoshi's word that he'll never touch Daisuke. Fail, and Satoshi doesn't need to make any such promise.

Landing softly on the top the building said to hold the painting, Dark worked on decoding the simple lock that was the rooftop door's security. Oddly enough, no guards could be seen above where Dark was, making him almost second guess if Satoshi's family even owned this painting. Of course, even if there had been guards, it wouldn't have mattered. Dark's disguise was perfect as he looked almost identical to Satoshi.

"Ah..."came Dark's soft answer as the door clicked it's lock being undone. Things were going fairly smoothly as of now, but of course they would, as he was the Phantom Thief Dark.

Running swiftly down the stairs, Dark made it to the level below the roof and opened the door in front of him. If his quick research had served him well, then the painting should be close-by. Now running through the hallway in front of him, Dark did a quick scan of the dark walls for a sign of a painting. There was nothing. Catching a door to his right from the corner of his eye, Dark quickly decoded the lock and threw open the door.

Pausing, Dark noticed a device in front of him, lasers blocking his way to the painting that had to be in such a secured room. Dark cleared his throat and leaned slightly in a microphone to his left.

"Satoshi Hawatari," Dark stated clearly, doing his best to sound like the man he was impersonating as he already looked like him. ERROR. Small red lights flashed and sirens sounded as a woman's computerized voice was heard coming from the machine, stating the obvious error in the system.

A voice nearby stated, "The same person can't go through twice," though it wasn't from the machine in front of Dark but beyond it. Satoshi. Removing his disguise, Dark smirked as his true identity was made clear.

"So it seems you've managed to get one step ahead of me," Dark said coolly to the blue-haired classmate of Daisuke's. Despite his attitude, Dark was quite flustered at having Satoshi there. He couldn't go forward, the commander in the way, and there didn't seem to be any way to get to the painting besides through that door. Having no other choice, Dark turned around, running towards the exit he had came from. If things worked out smoothly, the Phantom thief would lure Satoshi out from where the painting lay before doubling back and stealing the work of art.

Things didn't seem like they would go smoothly this time though, a chain of events already seeming to be set off by Dark not being able to get to the painting first. He ran down the hallway quickly, the shouts of the police able to be heard as they rushed towards the painting on the cue of the wailing siren and flashing red light. If Dark had simply been trying to outsmart, and outrun, the police, the painting would have been long stolen by now. Unfortunately, he wasn't, and Satoshi was hot on his trail, eager to catch the phantom thief and be rid of his stealing artwork from the Hikari family.


	2. Chapter 1

-Authors Random-

Peach Chopsticks here with the second chapter of stolen Artwork up!

I'd like to thank the people, thus far, who've sent me reviews, all positive! They're all really appreciated! Appreciated enough to make me write another chapter anyways; that and boredom.

Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Allison… Mainly so she won't kill my ears with a water pick for not writing the next chapter oO

With that said, keep sending reviews and **enjoy the next chapter!**

-Chapter 1-

The chase between the thief and the commander had been quick, though too well planned out. As dark turned the corner, stairs now in sight, he gave a last burst of speed to run up them. Satoshi however, had something else in mind as he saw the stairs as well as something else. Instead of going up them, he ran right past them, jumping onto a well-placed crate and landing directly behind the phantom thief, covering a few feet in a matter of seconds. Dark had left the outside door open as well; now only needing to go through it and jump off the rooftop, where Wiz will ultimately catch him and fly the thief to freedom; or so went the plan.

Satoshi had something else in mind though as he watched the phantom thief, much like a cat does with a mouse, as he made it outside and stepped foot on the rooftop there. The blue-haired boy lunged forward though, grabbing one of Dark's legs, and sending the thief skidding across the rooftop where Satoshi sat on his thighs to prevent him from moving.

"_No,"_ Dark thought fiercely, recalling his first night as the phantom thief in Daisuke's body. The scenario between himself and Satoshi had been the same as it was now, except the first time, Dark had a way out of it. Satoshi would never fall for the same trick once; he was too sharp.

"Heh," Satoshi smirked, also recalling his first encounter with the thief and pinned Dark's hands to the hard cement of the rooftop with his own, continuing to enact the night he was sure they were both thinking of. A voice sounded from close by but it was beyond Satoshi, now in his glory for catching the elusive thief, though still keeping his guard up in case of any tricks like last time. Dark however, kept his mind focused on the task at hand, or more importantly the sound of the voice. Whoever he was now listening to was important to both himself and his other, Daisuke, as the person was calling out for their twin sister..

"Risaaa," Riku called out in the night, unaware of the happenings on the roof of the building next to her. Riku's twin, once again snuck out of the house to find dark, leaving Riku to find her and bring her back home.

Mimicking Satoshi's smirk, Dark shut his eyes, thinking to his other half," Get ready Daisuke."

"What!" Daisuke thought back fiercely, now aware of what dark was planning, though doubting if it would be of much help.

Blinking, Daisuke looked around, now back in his own body again as Dark, once again, returned to the back of his mind, to leave Daisuke staring into the face of a shocked Satoshi as his prey changed shapes. Recovering from the switch first, Daisuke took full advantage of Satoshi's shock as the commander's grip had loosened in his current state. Freeing an arm, Daisuke used it to elbow the blue-haired boy in the stomach, winding him and freeing the young thief's other arm.

"Sorry," Daisuke muttered to his now winded friend as he slammed another fist into Satoshi's side, knocking him off of Daisuke and getting rid of any breath the young commander might have gotten back into his lungs. Springing up, Daisuke sprinted for the side of the building, before his friend caught his breath again, and jumped off the building as Wiz, in the form of Dark's black wings, picked the young Niwa up in the air to fly him home.

Looking upwards, the blue-haired boy caught a last, fleeting glance of black wings against the white moon before they disappeared in the clouds. Taking a few great breaths of air, Satoshi was able to stand up as his breathing went back to it's usual, rhythmic pace, swearing softly as he stared into the now empty sky. Dark had eluded him once again, but one thing was certain; he had definitely not gotten the painting, which means the deal was off and the commander could go after Daisuke as well if he wished.

Meanwhile, a certain sister could be heard finding her twin not too far from where Dark, or so it appeared from the ground, had just made his getaway. "There you are Risa!" Riku had yelled, hitting her younger twin on the head with her fist, "You know you're not supposed to be out this late; and looking for Dark no less!"

"But Riku!" Risa had begun to protest, as they both headed back for home, "I saw Dark again! I don't know why you can't see how totally cool he is! You're such a stuck up!"

Their bickering continued on until they too, eventually got home where their mother was ultimately waiting for them to scold them both for being out so late.


End file.
